rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Professional
Professional is a title that bestow upon the person who are master in their job. The Title has been recognize by both good and dark side. Their existence may not necessary essential to the world but their job earn their respect in the supernatural world. History Throughout the century, there were many clan around the world famous of what they do. Soon,their reputation has spread around the supernatural world and A Title called Professional has been bestow to those skilled in what they do. The Good Side of the world protect and collaborate with them to make the world better. The Dark side of the world try to exterminate the entire clan. Therefore, only a few professional remain to the current era. List of Professional Yuna the Dentist of Dragon Tooh ''' A legacy of the Dragon`s Dentist clan. The Clan take care of the teeth of dragon for century. The dragon draw it power from its teeth. Its the dragon power source. Dragon Dentist `s job is to make sure the clean stay healthy and clean all the time. Their weapon is a staff like iron brush. The clan become endanger when they lose the protect of the ministry of dragon. Germ like dark monster is born inside dragon tooth time to time, Dragon Dentist job is to eliminate all dragon germ. '''Kucabare the Defense Devil Kucabare come from a Clan of Kind Demon. A Demon clan know for its mercy. Their Job is acting as a lawyer of Hell. Whenever a lost soul appear in hell. The Lawyer appear before the lost soul and offer assistance. The lost soul will get judge with the sin they commit in the seven hell. The Lawyer will act as their defense for the lost Soul. When success, the Hell lawyer will feed off the sin from the sinner for payment and the soul may descend to the heaven. The Clan is Associated with the Heaven Realm. Lincoln the Soul Smith Lincoln come from the heart clan. The clan history can be trace back to the First Era. They are the clan who create heart and soul to the animal and all kind of creature. When human know of it, they approach the soul smith clan and ask for weapon craft from soul. Soul Weapon is also the best known for the work. The soul smith will create a soul weapon just suitable for the particular person. Lincoln meet laila at some point and has given his own heart to Laila. He now no longer has a heart. His clan associated with the Guardian alliance. Tao Hui the War Painter Tao hui is once a member of the nameless few. He is also student of the Watcher. Some people call him the Utilmate recorder. Tao Hui always appear in the heart of the war and paint the scene of the War. He would record it and store it in the World Library. It is unknown why he left the Nameless few or Watcher. It is for sure that he appear whenever there is war between good and evil. He would paint down the whole drawing and store inside the World Library. He is associated with the World Library. Horvath the Hero Trainer Horvath who is also call the sorceress apprentice. He come from a mage clan. Student of Merlin. Senior of Zarlak. Dungeon Architect is a job who create dungeon which train the adventure to become a Hero. In another word, Hero Trainer. He create many dungeon and successfully train many Hero to fight evil around the world. His magic skill is on par with the Magic council. His famous artwork is Labyrinth which train The Hero Theseus, Amelia Earheart who conquer the Altantic Sky Dungeon. Pagoda Tower for sungoku or Glass mountain in Fairy tale. Tu Sang Ya Ya the Match Maker The Queen of Mount Tu Sang. A heir of Fox Clan. Natural Job of Fox Clan is match maker. There a huge tree call Tree of Bitter Love in Mount Tu Sang. The Couple who swear their love under the tree of bitter love is granted a chance in their next life. Matchmaker job is to find the the lost couple in their love life and connect them again. They are in a good relationship with cupid clan. Other Professional There are other professional that exist around the mythology world. Plague Doctor - Doctor that priortize spreading sickness. Henchmen of Pestilence Karma Accountant - Accountant that calculate each person good deed and bad deed which will become their karma Time Tour Guide - A Tour guide bring customer to the past and give a tour Monster Chef - A chef that use monster and mythology plant as its cooking ingredient World Engineer - An engineer maintain the world function. Each the sea stop high and low tide. They will go and fix it Plant Therapist - A Therapist talk to the plant and consult on their opinion and feeling. Wood Stylist - A Stylist that help to cut and trim the outlook of jungle , forest and Woodland which give them special outlook Wish banker - A banker that help to deposit Wish Night fisher - A fisherman that fish strange emotion creature at night in the sky. Dungeon Architect - A architect that design dungeon cave layout Spirit Seed breeder - A Farmer that specialize in reviving the existing spirit flower. Hell Warden - A Warden look after the Hell prison. Dante is Head Warden Monster Innkeeper - An innkeeper that own an Monster shelter Shadow Tailor - A Tailor that cut and design shadow for everything Ferryman - A Ferryman send the deceased into underworld HellFire Fighter - Fire fighter that pull down human combustion flame Category:Jona19992 Category:Good Category:Evil